Do we really feel the same?
by BrontosaurusRex
Summary: Ashe and Tryndamere are CONSTANTLY teasing each other about their 'political' marriage. After being married for 5 years and neither receiving any kind of love, do they both want each other? Or is it just a phase? (Rated M for LATER on in the story)
1. Teasing

Ashe was fast asleep on the king size bed in her shared room back at her Avarosan camp in the Freljord. She had been fighting a series of 6 matches in a singular row, and needless to say, she was extremely tired. Due to her ever wanting to show the rest of Runeterra that the Queen of the North was not to be feared, she shone victorious in all matches. Carrying her allies - whoever they may be - to glorious victory.

Sprawled out on the bed, she slept ever so peacefully, lying on her belly with her arms above her head on the pillow, and the quilt covering the lower portion of her body. Her silver hair was in an elegant mess across her face, as she breathed in and out, he hair moved ever so slightly, tickling her nose.

She sneezed a quiet, mouse-like sneeze, and awoke from her slumber. Ashe's eyes were still closed as she lifted her head and yawned. She turned around to lie on her back and stretched her limbs in all directions, yawning once more, and slowly placed her arms to rest on her belly.

The small, round window just above her bed was slightly ajar, allowing a light, gentle cold breeze of air to flow about the room. It felt fresh. The sounds of the Northern Winds piercing the air outside was music to her ears, along with the brash sound of clattering metal, where her men were training - preparing, to make an alliance with another Freljord camp.

She heared the fabric curtain for a door flap as someone moved into the room, heavy footsteps could be heard, as the mystery person stepped on the hard, wooden floor, filling the room with warmth, and life. The mystery person stopped walking, and started intently at her. She slowly revealed her eyes to the stranger, and to her delight, it was her husband, Tryndamere.

"Good, er, morning!" He said, sheepishly. He even blushed a little bit. Ashe let out another yawn and replied back with a sighed "Good morning, Trynd."

Although Ashe and Tryndamere were definitely married, Ashe did not love Tryndamere, and Tryndamere did not lover her, but, he had slowly begun to accumulate feelings for Ashe. Her pale, _tender skin_ , her soft _silver hair_ , the _graceful movements_ she makes and more importantly, _those deep, icy eyes_ , which gave Tryndamare a rush of blood whenever their eyes met.

Tryndamere smiled sweetly as he slowly walked closer to her. "Now, I've come here to discuss a plan of allegiance with the Cold Bone tribe, Nunu and myself have devised several pl-" He stopped mid sentence as Ashe got out of bed, completely butt naked. She casually walked over to her dresser and sat down in front of the mirror, and was looking for her hair brush and soap.

"Erm, Ashe?" asked Trynd.

"Yes? What is it?" She retorted.

"You're, er.." He looked away as Ashe stared at him in the mirror's reflection. "..naked."

"I know." She said, casually, as if it was a normal thing.

He was still looking away, Ashe noticed this, and silently stood up to walk over to him.

"We need to discuss a plan, so would you ple-"

He was silenced with a hard kiss on the lips.

For a split second, his eyes concentrated on Ashe, and Ashe only, she was looking back at him with a devilish look. He slowly closed his eyes and dropped the scrolls that he was carrying, he delicately lifted his muscular arms up to Ashe's waist and pulled her in, so gently. He felt his entire body tremble with heat and excitement as Ashe ran her fingers through his long, soft black hair, and pulled his head even closer to hers. All the sounds of the outside world, from the Northern Winds to the clattering of metal, had been drowned out by this.. Warmth. This sense of.. Love.

The dream-like state was broken, as Ashe pushed Tryndamere away from her with force and said "That's all you're getting from me!" She giggled, and walked back to her dresser.

He stood still in awe, blushing, and staring at Ashe with his mouth still slightly open. This wasn't exactly his first kiss either.. Being a young member of the barbarian tribe, Tryndamere as a 15 year old boy had a fling or two with a few girls, but that was nothing compared to what he just experience with his wife.

As she sat down, from the corner of her eye, she realised that his eyes were following her, and so, she turned around on the chair, and winked at him with a seductive smile.


	2. Undying Rage

As Tryndamere walked over to his side of the bed, he ran his fingers through his long, soft hair and slumped himself onto the messy fumble of sheets. He lay face down, legs hanging off the edge of the bed with his arms by his side. He sighed heavily. He had lost all motivation for making this allegiance with another camp, his mind was now focused on getting sweet revenge on Ashe. She tutted as she rolled her eyes and turned around to brush her hair.

The cold suddenly filled the room once more, the atmosphere had died.

Tryndamere muffled "Why do you do this to me, Ashe?"

"What?" She scoffed. He lifted his head up.

"Why? Why do you lead me on like that?" Rage was slowly building up in his voice. The king was not pleased.

"Oh please, get over yourself. That's been happening for the almost 5 years that we've been married." Ashe was beginning to sound irritated, almost like she's getting angry at herself for committing such an action.

It was silent for what seemed to be hours. Ashe was calmly, and contently brushing her long, soft hair, until she was disturbed by a pillow that was thrown at her. She let go of her angry expression, and blushed a little bit.

Although Tryndamere was fueled off of rage, and during battle, he showed no mercy to whoever his enemies were. He would cut anyone down to his last breath, if anyone stood in Tryndamere's way, he would not hesitate to lift his blade. But to his wife, this woman who he had now decided he had developed feelings for, he tried to be as passive aggressive as possible. He didn't want the peace to be broken, nor did he want to hurt her, but sometimes, she just angered him to the extent of slapping her out of anger, she of course, would fight back, but they both ended up hurt badly, Ashe more so than Tryndamere, of course.

"You're pathetic." She mumbled. "The king of the Barbarians.. What a pathetic title." Tryndamere stood up and stomped over to Ashe, his rage filling up to the brim. She saw him walk over in the reflection of the mirror, she stood up herself, and faced him, not realising her mistake.

"You are such a- a SELFISH COW! You NEVER consider anything! 'Always for the peace' you tell me Ashe, this marriage was just for that? Had you never felt anything for me? After EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU?" Tryndamere was shouting furiously at the top of his lungs, Ashe could see that his undying rage was almost released, as a fire slowly started building at his feet. She backed off toward the dresser behind, only forgetting how close she was, and she stumbled slightly, knocking her brush and a few bottles off of it. Tryndamere followed her, and stood closer, the fire building more intensely.

"You're a selfish little BRAT! WHY WOULD I EVER AGREE TO PEACE?" He grabbed Ashe's wrists as they rose up to cover her ears. The fire was raging through his whole body by this point. As soon as the heat came in contact with Ashe's cold, snow-like skin, it started to burn.

"Tryndamere, STOP! IT HURTS!" Ashe was in tears. She tried to wriggle out of his grip, but his strength far surpassed her own. "Please.. stop! You're supposed to protect me!" she winced. His hands moved to her elbow as she tried to wriggle free, he held her there, he now had complete control over her. He mumbled, in a deep, angry tone, "You need to learn a lesson, my Queen." This was so unlike the Tryndamere Ashe personally knew. She was crying even more from the intense pain of the burn, she lifted her head back just to get Tryndamere out of her face. The pain disabled any wrist movement. It hurt her too much to even keep her arms straight, or to bend her elbows. He gave her a stern look, before his eyes rolled to the back of her head, and he fainted. His body still burning from the rage, and his hands following Ashe's body to the floor. Her hips, outer thighs and shins were now also burnt, but no where near as bad.

She didn't know what to do. She could not move as the pain was unbearable, it was like nothing she ever felt before. The burnt sections of her body tingled furiously, and she felt rushes of both hot and cold sensations. Her body felt heavy to her. Tears still streaming down her face, her eyes closed slowly, and she swayed about, her footing heavy in trying not to fall over. She opened her eyes, and looked down at Tryndamere's still body, hoping that he hadn't died from the sudden rage, she herself knew it was far too much for even his body to process, but at the same time, she did not want the same fate. Ashe attempted to stand over him as he lay lifeless on the floor. It was all in vain, as she too, fainted.

 _ **A/N - Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read chapter 1 and 2 of my Ashe x Tryndamere fanfiction! Please let me know of anything in particular you want to happen at any point in the story - a tender, heartfelt scene (awh3) A SCENE OF BATTLE IN DEFENSE OF ASHE?**_  
 _ **Or perhaps just a humourous scene? :D**_  
 _ **NOTE - I'm British, so some spellings may be different to American words. :3 xoxo  
Feedback always appreciated!**_


	3. Remorse

_**A/N: I would like to thank Adonna2424 for leaving a review! I hope you like what I decided to do for this next chapter! A little bit of a mystery going on here ;)  
Reviews always appreciated! **_

Ashe woke up, dazed. Her arms were stretched out in front of her. She moved her head to look around the room to notice that is was incredibly dark. She had fallen on top on Tryndamere, who was lying on his back. The coldness of the room felt heavenly on her scorched skin, it soothed her immensely, the tears had dried, and turned crusty on her face. As soon as she was ready to stand, she prepared herself to walk to the bathroom.

Ashe brought her arms close up to her chest, but immediately regretted it, as her elbows and wrists let off an incredible amount of pain. Her eyes began watering again.

"Stupid Tryndamere.." She whimpered, feeling the most excruciating pain. She gritted her teeth as more tears flowed from her eyes, causing them to drip down her cheek, around her jaw, and eventually hitting the stone cold ground, making a tiny tapping noise as each icy tear fell.

After half an hour of facing the pain in an attempt to stand up, Ashe finally did it. She carefully walked over to the other fabric door, leading her to the bathroom. Frantically searching for a healing gel in the tall cabinet, the search begun, still whimpering in pain as her crusty, scorched skin cracked and became even more dry and irritated with each ligament bend.

"Stupid, stupid Tryndamere.." She whispered to herself, still crying.

Ashe's heart dropped, and her facial expression widened, stopping her tears immediatly, and stopping the search.

"Ashe?" Tryndamere questioned.

She slowly turned around and stared at him with the utmost fear in her eyes, as he edged closer.

"Oh my god.." He said under his breath, his breathing becoming heavier, and more panicked.

"Ashe? What happened to you?!" He moved faster towards her. Ashe was terrified, and backed up into the cabinet, knocking multiple things off the shelves, and onto the floor.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, fear still controlling her expressions. He stopped.

"We need to get you to a healer, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" Tryndamere's fingers ran through his long, slick hair in stress, as he begun to pace up and down the bathroom.

"Please, Ashe." He begged. "What.. What happened to you?!"

She lowered her head, and the tears stopped.

The fabricated door seemed to make a much louder noise than it did a few seconds previously. The Northern Winds could still be heard outside the window, but the sound of clattering metal could not.

Ashe sniffled, Tryndamere also sniffled, his eyes beginning to water.

"It was you.." she said solemnly, with her head still facing the ground.

He took a few steps backwards.

"H.. How? What did I do?"

She stood in silence.

"Ashe.. What did I do?"

"You.. You.." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Her fists clenched at the sides of her, almost drawing blood as her nails dug furiously into the palm of her hands.

She un-tensed, and took a deep breath, suddenly feeling light headed again.

"You.." She repeated, stumbling against the wall beside her, causing a whimper has her elbow hit the side of the walls. She slowly slid down the wall, her head still dipping, until she finally managed to say, fading out of consciousness.

".. Experienced undying rage, Tryndamere.. You, caused these burns.. Your body flamed up as if you were in the midst of a war.."

Tryndamere dropped to his hands and knees, the tears now pouring furiously down his stubbly face.

"Who are you really at war with here, Tryndamere?" She said softly, as her entire body fell limp, into yet another black-out.

He quickly rushed over to her and held her head up, preventing it from falling any further forward. "How did I cause this?" he said quietly. "Undying rage.." He picked Ashe up as gently as he could, and walked out of the bathroom, and up to the bed that Ashe left in a mess only a few hours ago. He sighed a heavy, sadness induced sigh, and lay Ashe's tender, chilled body body down on the bed, laying her in the center, and surrounding her with comfy pillows and cushions.

In fear of Tryndamere being outed for what he thought almost killed the Queen of the Freljord, he did not seek help from a healer, but instead, went back into the bathroom, and began to search for a healing gel. After a few short minutes, he discovered one in a different cabinet to what Ashe was searching in. Relieved, he took it back into the bedroom bringing bandages with him, and began applying it to her skin.

Tryndamere was constantly sniffling as he delicately applied the gel to Ashe's burnt skin. Kneeling to her side, he was able to apply it with ease, not moving himself, or her too much. He gently stroked the inner of her elbow, leading his rough hands to the outer of it where it was burnt much less. He bit his lip, lifted his head, and looked up to the ceiling, trying desperately not to let a single tear fall.

 _"Who are you really at war with here, Tryndamere?"_

 _Her words echoed in the back of his mind, sending him insane with remorse, and almost, regret. He continued applying the gel. What could have made him do this? Of course, Ashe irritated him sometimes, and most of the time, he tried to be passive agressive towards her, not wanting to bring her any kind of harm. He may have slapped her once, but he instantly regretted it. After he did that, he slept alone for months, not even having her simple company was enough to drive him crazy with frustration, as well as this need, this want for some kind of Ashe's attention._

 _He remembered back to a time when he himself, had been a brat to her._

"Hey, Ashe?" Tryndamere whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?" She answered.

Tryndamere was standing right in front of Ashe. This was it. His real chance to confess to her how he felt. A chance to say " _I love you._ " or even, a chance to make contact with-

She smiled sweetly, blushing a little bit, as Tryndamere slowly brought his head closer to hers. Fear struck him. What if she rejected him? What if she was just faking this sudden change in her attitude towards him? He didn't want to chance it.

He stopped just in front of her lips, barely touching them, but feeling a warm breath softly hitting them.

" _No chance._ " He said softly. Quickly backing off, and laughing loudly, holding one arm over his mouth, and another across his stomach. Ashe was so embarrassed. She walked it off.

"Whatever." She said in a more serious tone. "Just a stupid _boy_." She huffed as her hair flipped behind her back, then, she proceeded to walk out of the room leaving Tryndamere in hysterics.

He smiled softly, but it faded slowly when he realised what he had really done to Ashe. Staring down at her bandaged body, he slowly backed off the bed to stand on the floor, leaning over the bed, and kissing Ashe on the lips. Moving her hair out of the way by brushing it away with his fingers. He slowly sunk into the kiss, holding it for longer, just hoping that she would wake up this very moment.

But she didn't.


	4. The nightmare

Tryndamere sat on the rocking chair beside Ashe, he was fast asleep, knowing that if he were to sleep next to Ashe, as they normally would, it might scare her as she woke up, knowing that he apparently hurt her.

His nightmare wasn't much of a creation based on his thoughts, but more memories, as inside his head, Tryndamere was re-living the horrific night that he witnessed during his late teens.

He remembers it all too well..

W _aking up in the middle of the night to the sounds of women screaming and children crying, Tryndamere shot up out of bed, and rushed over to the tent that the noise was hailing from, seeing a raider holding a knife to his tribe member Wenda's neck while her child, Anvor sat idly, not able to do anything because the raider had tied his hands behind his back. The raider showed no mercy, and cut the woman's throat where she stood. Hearing the sounds of other people screaming, crying, shouting in the background, brought Tryndamere true rage._

 _He cut through the raider, stabbing him with such a force that the bones of his entire ribcage shattered entirely, hailing immediate revenge for his tribe members death. Looking down at the young boy who now was entirely parent-less, Tryndamere undid the ropes, and took him to his own tent, shielding him from any further harm._

 _"Stay here Anvor,_ _ **do not**_ _move, ok?" Tryndamere's voice was stern, but friendly. The boy did not hesitate, and instead, hid in the corner, behind boxes where could not be seen from anyone else._

 _Tryndamere left the tent, seeing the children run away to the tent furthest away, leaving the barbarian men and women of the tribe to fight. After a short while, many of the raiders were killed, leaving thick trails of blood and destruction everywhere. No casualties appeared in Tryndamere's tribe, but all of them were tired._

 _It was relentless. He remembered everyone, backing off slowly to their tents, out of breath, dropping their weapons as they went, they were almost defeated, but nothing could save them from the next opponent._

 _A dark, mysterious figure, who showed absolutely no remorse or mercy stepped forward, sending his blade through one of Tryndamere's best barbarians. Fuelled with this absolute rage, Tryndamere ran at the figure, in an attempt to pierce him with his sword, not realising how strong the figure was, Tryndamere was knocked fiercely out of the way, blood pouring from his head, sending him to an almost certain death._

 _Almost._

 _He awoke, hours later into the early morning. The voice was faint, and sounded echoed._

 _"Tryndamere? Tryndamere!" He felt his shoulder being nudged. He awoke to a cold, numb feeling._

 _"My head.."_

 _"It's ok, are you able to stand?"_

 _"I.. Think so.."_

 _Tryndamere was shocked but pleased at the same time after seeing who it was that helped him. It was Anvor. He was pulled up onto his feet, with an immense struggle from Anvor, who was trying desperatly to help him._

 _Even at the age of 19, Tryndamere held a lot of muscle, but Anvor, aged only 11 was weak, and couldn't pull him very far, until.._

 _"Speak your business."_

 _The woman's tone of voice was sharp, and sounded eager._

 _Anvor, not realising that a whole tribe of people were walking their way behind the woman, he lifted his head, and pleaded._

 _"Please, help us! We were attacked.. We are the only ones alive!" Tears began forming in Anvor's eyes, and the woman could sense how close these two were to death's door._

 _"Nunu! Help get these two to safety." Under her breath, she continued, "Gods help them.." The rising smoke behind the two of them became more prominent, she quickly connected the two things together._

Tryndamere was still relaying the gruesome details, seeing his own blood splatter everywhere, tainting the pure white snow. His legs hit the floor hard, and his screams were sudden, causing Ashe to wake up.

Trying to lean up, she winced in pain, but forgetting what had happened. She leant over to bed, and grabbed Tryndamere's shoulders, and began to shake him furiously.

"Tryndamere? TRYNDAMERE?!" She became even more panicked as the seconds went on.

"TRYNDAMERE, WAKE UP!"

He shot up out of the seat, and fell onto the bed, but his hands managed to stop him falling on top of Ashe.

"Oh my god, Tryndamere, are you ok?!" Her hands quickly rushed over his forehead even though she was still in an incredible amount of pain, but she continued, checking his temperature, and attempting to comfort him. His breathing was extremely heavy.

"I was.. The tribe.. Everyone.. Everyone died.."

She knew exactly what he was on about, as this was the third time this week alone that he woke up in a cold sweat, harbouring the dark memories of that terrible night.

"No they didn't." Her voice was soft, and reassuring. She pressed her forehead to his, looking him straight in the eyes whilst she was cupping his face.

"You saved someone, Tryndamere. You _know_ who it is that you saved."

And it was true, he did know, he knew _exactly_ who it was. At this moment, a clattering of feet could be heard as people staggered into the room, it was Gragas and Anvor.

"My king, are you alright?" Gragas questioned with a stern sound in his voice.

"We came in as soon as we heard, are you ok?" Anvor looked particularly worried. Ever since Tryndamere helped him all those years ago, Anvor thought of his as an older brother, the two of them were very close.

"Yes.. Thank you.. It was another nightmare, Anvor.." His eyes trailed to Anvor's, and he lowered his head, knowing exactly what Tryndamere was talking about.

"I thought as much. Please try and get some sleep, Tryn. Can I get you anything?"

Tryndamere waved his hand in response, and they both left the room.

Ashe sighed, still holding his face. She shifted to the far side of the bed, and lifted a blanket, gesturing for Tryndamere to move into the bed, and he did, with some hesitation.

"Are you sure, Ashe?"

She nodded.


	5. Moving Forward

Tryndamere tried to cuddle Ashe, thinking that her would just hurt her again, so instead, he settled for the edge of the bed, allowing her most of the space.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you again.."

"Don't be stupid.. Come here, I've had a.. thought."

Tryndamere moved closer to Ashe, placing one of his cold hands on her hips, making her flinch and slap him jokingly, as he giggled to himself, and shortly after, apologising.

"So what.. thought have you had Ashe?" His voice was considerably calmer thanks to Ashe's gentle and cool touch.

"Regarding the incident that happened those years ago.. I think you becoming agitated and angry sets off the.." She hesitated, and gently pulled away a few inches, pushing herself to carry on.

"..rage. I've only seen you like in battle.. It's.. Terrifying.."

Tryndamere's facial expression after what Ashe said only conveyed one emotion - regret. He pulled the quilt over them both, and brought her closer, putting one hand underneath her waist, and another behind her head, evenly pulling her entire body closer into an embrace. He kissed her forehead.

His voice was barely a whisper, but it sounded full of sorrow.

"Ashe.. I am so, so sorry for what I did. I.. I need to learn to control these.. These nightmares.. I need to control my rage."

"It's ok, Trynd, honestly, it's ok." She let out a little giggle at the end. "If I'd just.. Stop being such a cow to you all the time, I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." Again, she forced herself to spit out the last sentence, fully knowing that it was indeed to her own fault.

"But I still hurt you, Ashe. We can apologise all we want, but at the end of the day, you're still hurt and.. I've never felt so awful in my life.." He turned his head down, and closed his eyes. Waiting for Ashe to say something cocky. But instead, she peeled Tryndamere's hands away, got out of bed, stood up, and walked over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room.

He leaned up, watching her with an interested eye.

She took a large brown paper wrapped object out of the wardrobe, and walked back over to him.

"This is going to sound.. Stupid, but.." Ashe sat on the edge of the bed.

"I bought you this.." She handed him the package, not looking at him because she knew she was blushing.

"Ashe.. Was this expensive? It feels heavy."

"Just unwrap it.."

Tryndamere opened the large package slowly, and underneath the wrapping was a long, shiny and sharp blade. One edge was full of spikes, all random different sizes, and the other edge was a smoothly refined sharp edge.

Ashe turned around just enough to see him move the blade around to feel it.

"Ashe.. I don't know what to say.." Tryndamere's voice was still deep in tone.

"Why did you buy me this?"

Ashe turned around so that she was now facing him. He put the blade against the wall, and returned to the bed, both of them sitting opposite and facing each other.

"I.. I bought you it as an an.." Her voice went so quiet that Tryndamere couldn't hear the end.

"As a what, Ashe?"

"As an anniversary present god damn it!"

"Ashe.."

Tryndamere grabbed her face by the cheeks, cupping them roughly as he planted a long, hard kiss to Ashe's lips. She tried to lift her arms up to his neck but whimpered in pain, giving him an incentive to stop.

Tryndamere placed his finger under Ashe's chin, and pulled her closer to him. He whispered softly, but seductively into her ear.

"Naughty girls can wait, can't they, Ashe?" He let out a little seductive giggle as he lowered her head back down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

She couldn't move. She didn't want to. She wanted Tryndamere to come back to her, but instead, he lay down in bed and slept. Leaving Ashe sitting still, waiting for him to say "Just kidding!"

But he didn't, and so, she followed suit - lying down, head on the pillow, hoping that Tryndamere would at least try and cuddle with her.

Which he did.

 _ **A/N A short ass chapter I know, sorry :( I didn't know how to lengthen this bit without dragging the scene out any more than it needed to be dragged out.**_  
 _ **GRAPHIC LEMON INCOMING!**_ _ **:D**_


	6. Showing Love

**A/N: LEMON INCOMING, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
** ** _  
_** _If you don't enjoy reading fairly graphic scenes, then you can go ahead and skip this chapter, it only contains_  
 _a sex scene, and not too much context, you_ _won't_ _be confused on the next chapter if skip this, so_ _don't force yourself_  
 _to read something that you don't want to read._  
 _In addition to this, I_ _will continue the story_ _after the event in this chapter, some pretty big_ _ **surprises**_ _heading your way!_ **;)**

X

Two weeks had passed since Tryndamere's terrifyingly angry outburst against Ashe, and she was at full recovery, thanks to his sensitive care, and the time he dedicated to changing her bandages. Many times she refused help and said "I can do them myself now!", but Tryndamere insisted on doing them himself, mentioning how it was his fault in the first place.

Ashe was sleeping in the bed, it was a particularly cold evening, but the cold never really bothered her, she had become accustomed to it after coming in contact with Avarosa's bow, but just for good measure, Tryndamere had given her an extra blanket. He, on the other hand, was in the shower, thinking over a few things with a new alliance they made a few days ago with a tribe named The Snow Bears.

He noticed that Ashe was still asleep after he stepped out of the shower, so he quietly changed into some warmer clothes, and went over to the bed, and gently nudged Ashe's shoulder in an attempt to wake her up.

"Ashe? I need to take your bandages off, come one." His voice was soft.

"Hmmmm? I don't wanna get up Tryn." She yawned. "Not nooooww." She was moaning like a child.

He sighed.

"Yes, noooowww." He imitated her voice, except he exaggerated it.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Come on, this is it now, then you'll be free to do whatever without worrying about infections."

Ashe reluctantly leaned upwards, she held her arms out to Tryndamere, gesturing to start there. He began to undo the bandages.

"Tryn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you.." She sighed. "Can you promise me something?"

"Of course, Ashe. What is it?" He continued undoing the bandages.

"I think it's safe to say that we've grown closer these past few weeks, let alone months, and.."

Tryndamere looked Ashe in the eye, and starting laughing.

"What, Ashe?" He smiled.

She took hold of his hands, removing them from her arms as they intertwined their fingers.

"Tryndamere.. I lov-"

He had kissed her. They let their hands go from each other, he picked her up so that her legs were now around his hips. He crawled up onto the bed, still holding her, and put her down gently in the middle of the bed.

She was surrounded by his body. His arms were by her head, giving him leverage, and his legs were pushing up against hers, holding them open by putting her legs either side of his waist. He leaned down and kissed her again, gently this time.

"I love you too, Ashe."

She raised her arms up around his neck, and her legs were now wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. She leaned up for a kiss, but was pushed back down instantly by Tryndamere, both of them now intertwined in each other's love. He moved a hand to her face, stroking her cheek lightly with his thumb, until he moved further down her body. His hand was now resting on her breast, and he squeezed lightly, making Ashe arch her back up a little bit.

He lowered his hand even more down her body, now resting on her tummy. Ashe was getting even more excited by the second, her body giving her waves of small pleasure from the light touch, and she sincerely hoped he would lower his hand even further. After a few seconds of holding his hand on her tummy, Ashe used one of her hands to lower Tryndamere's hand into her panties. He smiled into the kiss as he gently rubbed two fingers on her clit.

She was squirming by this point, the small amount of pleasure that he was giving her felt incredible, this was the first time Ashe had ever done something like this before, and so, she didn't know what to expect. Still kissing, Tryndamere slid two fingers into her warm, moist pussy, making Ashe moan with delight.

He began to slide his fingers in back and forth, back and forth, back and...

Ashe felt weak, so weak with pleasure to the point where she couldn't even hold her legs open anymore, and they just fell to the side. Ashe peeled Tryndamere's hand away after much hesitation, and she leaned up onto her knees, kissing Tryndamere roughly by grabbing and pulling his hair closer to her. With her free hand, she caressed his muscly torso, feeling every inch of his hot, smooth skin.

Gently, she slid a hand down into his pants, and began to rub his member. After a few seconds, she removed her hand from his head, and pulled his trousers and pants down, revealing the monster 10 inch cock.

"Suck it."

And she did, gladly. Tryndamere began to get rough, he grabbed Ashe's hair with double the force that she used on him, and rammed his cock down her throat, pulling and pushing her down further onto him.

Ashe tried to push away, but she was much too weak. With one almighty thrust into her mouth, he made her deepthroat the monster, only managing 6 inches of the beast in her mouth. Tryndamere pulled her head away, leaving a trail of saliva to drip down her chin and onto his member. Breathily, he murmured -

"You better hope your pussy can take more than that."

Ashe smiled with delight, as did Tryndamere. He grabbed Ashe by the hips in an attempt to turn her around, Ashe knew exactly what he was doing, and so, she turned around and bent over infront of him, pushing herself back into his throbbing cock in hope to insert it herself.

"Well well well, Ashe, I never kenw you were so.. Eager." They both giggled. Tryndamere slowly pulled down Ashe's panties and planted a soft kiss on her butt.

"Shut up and fuck me, Tryndamere."

"With pleasure."

Tryndamere firmly grabbed Ashe's left butt cheek, trying to resist being completely rough with her, knowing that this was her first time, and with his right hand, he positioned his cock into Ashe's soaking wet pussy, and thrusted gently, sending Ashe crazy.

She moaned and moaned and moaned into the pillow while Tryndamere thrusted and fucked her tight lips, only managing to get 5 inches of his monster cock in. He pulled out, leaving Ashe breathless, and wanting more, she turned her head around to speak, but was silenced by Tryndamere placing a hand over her mouth.

"I'm going to give you one chance to be able to take all of my cock. If you don't, heh, there will be consequences, my Queen."

Ashe nodded with Tryndamere's hand still over her mouth. He removed his hand, and turned her around so that she was now lying on her back. He grabbed hold of Ashe's ankles, and moved his hips forward, perfectly inserting his throbbing member into her still soaking wet pussy. She arched her back and moaned excessively, giving Tryndamere the incentive to thrust harder, and more frequently.

Still thrusting at fast pace, he let go of her ankles, and leaned down closer to Ashe, both of them panting frantically into each other's faces. She tilted her head up and kissed Tryndamere, her head bobbing frantically from the thrusting. Breathing heavily, Tryndamere said,

"Ashe.. I love you."

Tryndamere slowed his thrusting, and reached under Ashe to cuddle her of sorts.

"Tryndaameeereee.." Her moaning became louder and louder.

"I love you t-"

With one almighty push, Tryndamere rammed all of his pulsating cock into Ashe, silencing her momentarily. She reached her hands around to his back, and scratched him as hard as she could, digging her nails into his hot, sweaty skin. He continued thrusting at the same deepness and slow speed, eliciting short moans from Ashe with each thrust.

Tryndamere could feel his balls beginning to tighten, and so he pulled out, and kneeled closer to Ashe's face. He continued to pleasure himself as he came closer, and closer to orgasm.

After a few seconds of pleasuring himself, Tryndamere released all of his cum onto Ashe's face, making her squirm back into the pillow.

"Tryndamere, what the..?"

"Right between the eyes, my Queen." He murmured.


	7. The Institute of War

Ashe awoke the next morning to the sound of clattering metal and feral screaming, forgetting what the noise was, she panicked and shot out of bed, to then only remember -

"Ah, yes, training.."

She then noticed Tryndamere was nowhere to be seen. With a confused look on her face, Ashe walked over to the fabricated door, and just before stepping foot outside, she then realised that she was naked. So she took a shower and then decided to head outside, this being the first time in weeks that she had left the room.

After a rather cleansing and relaxing shower, Ashe changed into her usual attire - blue dress without the hood this time, a long cape and her legendary Avarosa Bow.

Without hesistation, Ashe stepped outside the door, looking left and right down the corridoor before slowly heading out of the tent, until she was met by Nunu and Willump.

"Queen Ashe!" Nunu jumped off of Willump and hugged her tightly, she giggled and hugged him back, shortly followed by Willump who gingerely stretched his arms out to her.

"My goodness! You two are full of energy! How are you Nunu? Training going good?"

He jumped off her and let Willump pick him back up.

"Yup! It's going really good! Oh, and before I forget, you got a letter from the Institute of War this morning."

He handed the neatly folded letter to her. She noticed that the back of te letter was sealed with blue wax, and had her tribes logo on it.

Queen Ashe of the Freljord,

I am writing to inform you of a new set of maches for you, King Tryndamere, Nunu, Gragas and Anivia over the next month in the League Of Legends. It is important that you arrive here in Demacia as quickly as possible within the next three days or we will have to suspend you from further matches for a period of six months.

These new games will determine the summoners rank ahead of our seasonal championship games. All champions are required to join, exemption shall only be accepted under the term of extreme illness.

Thank you for your patience, and see you on the fields of justice!

"Nunu, we are to travel to Demacia, it's that time of the year again."

"Already?!" He screamed like a child.

"I'm afraid so.."

Ashe, Nunu and Willump left to go and inform the rest of the tribe about the callings to the institute. She didn't feel angry or upset, just kind of like she expected it to happen sooner or later.

Tryndamere and the rest of the leaders stopd beside ashe as their tribe knelt in honour.

"My dear tribesmen and women, we have been called to the institute of war to fight in the championship. We will be gone for one month. We leave _ and _ in charge. Everyone is to assume roles of training, and in an attack, you are to fight."

"Yes, our Queen." The tribe spoke.

"Then you are all dismissed! I wish you the best of luck!"

Mumbles could be heard from the crowd'

"You too Queen Ashe!" "Go Tryndamerr!" "Yeah! Go get em' Nunu!"

After a few seconds they began to cheer. Ashe and the rest of them laughed, and proceeded to bow.

Shortly afterwards the announcement and mini-celebration, a heard of boars could be seen in the distance.

"Oh my fucking God.. Ashe?"

"What's the matter Tryn?"

"Look.."

Ashe looked, and needless to say, she too, noticed the boars heading towards them at fast pace.

"Well.. The institute of war definitely doesn't want us to be enemies, do they?" She sighed.

They all stood in a line, awaiting the arrival.

"Ashe?"

"Yes, Nunu?"

"Why is Sejuani heading towards us?"

"She's taking us to Demacia."

Everyone looked at Ashe in shock, including Tryndamere.

"Ashe, have you lost your bloody mind?" Gragas said.

"Yes, I agree. I fear my, patience will run out, my Queen." Anivia bowed respectifully.

"Well I apologise for the Institutes decision. This is not my doing I'm afraid.."

As they got closer, Ashe could see who was at the forefront, Sejuani.

"My cousin."

"COUSIN?!" They all shouted.

"Yes.. Cousin. We are both descendants of the three sisters. Though our relation is not as close as cousin, strictly speaking, it's a simpler way of putting it."

They arrived.

"Ashe." Sejuani spoke in a deep and assertive tone of voice.

"Sejuani." Ashe sighed, sounding like the Queen she is.

Wiilump ran over to one of the boars almost throwing Nunu off, and poked it's nose. The boar sneezed, grabbing Sejuani's attention, but Willump didn't seem to care. He leaned in closer to the boar, and it followed. Although he was a pretty big Yeti, much taller than Tryndamere, the boars in Sejuani's tribe were humungous in comparison.

It playfully lifted up it's paw, and placed it Nunu's foot, lightly tapping as a signal to play with it. Nunu laughed, and the others, including Sejuani smiled and also laughed, until the rider coughed, wiping them of all happiness.

"Sejuani, do you need to be reminded of why we're in the League?" It was Olaf.

She stood on top of Bristle, and he turned around, facing Olaf and his boar, slowly, she walked down Bristle's head until she was as far as she could go without hurting him or falling off.

"Do you need to be reminded of who is in charge here?" She held her weapon high.

"No. My apologies."

"Good. You guys can hop on the boars at the back. Anivia, I'm afraid you'll have to fly."

"It's of no issue. I can keep a lookout for us, providing we don't get ambushed by that.. Awful, Ice Witch again."

Ashe and Sejuani spoke at the same time.

"Good thinking."


	8. Watchful Eyes

It was times like this that Ashe wished she too had her own tribe of boars. She wishes for the same thing every year, to own at least one Southern Boar for herself, but unfortunatly, all of what's left of the species are owned, or at least looked after by Sejuani and her tribe.

She and Tryndamere rode together in the middle of the pack, separting Avarosans from the Winter's Claw.

"Ashe?" She heard Tryndamere whisper, and it almost brought a chill down her spine to hear his deep voice so close to her.

She gulped. "Y-Yes?"

"Who do you think will call for us this year?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps Rekkles from Fnatic, or maybe even Doublelift from CLG.. For me, I mean. I was told earlier that they've been practising with the conjured me. I was also told that Sejuani had a high ban rate a few month back with her conjured self.. So I'm not sure, this could be interesting." She murmured.

"Certainly seems that way.." He replied.

"How long do you think we'll be now?" She asked.

"Pftt.. Perhaps another day?"

"Sounds good to me! Another day of travel.."

A booming voice could be heard from the front of the slow-moving 'stampede'.

"We are now leaving the Freljord! Lissandra has not attacked us as of yet.. But keeps your guard up, we aren't out of here yet!" Sejuani shouted.

"Oh, maybe we'll be less than a day if we're almost out already."

"Thank god.." Ashe exclaimed.

It didn't take a navigational genius to figure out that they were almost out of the Freljord. The mountains became steeper as they lowered in altitude, and to add to this, the snow because lighter and lighter, until it stopped falling alltogether and they were met with half-dead grassy fields.

Everyone was so used to the cold that was the Freljord, reaching the main of Runeterra felt awful to them. Standard, damp weather was much too hot for them, and so everyone began removing cloaks and coats.

"This is just ridiculous.." Ashe moaned.

"Ridiculous." Tryndamere laughed sarcastically.

"It's easy for you to say! You're wearing a helmet and some.. Pants? Are they worthy of such a title?" She retorted with a sarcastic smirk.

Tryndamere promtly wrapped his arms around Ashe's waist, making sure her arms were by her side so that she couldn't move.

"You'll regret saying that you know.." He murmured in her ear, trying not to speak too loudly. Ashe trembled at the sound of his low voice, and for a second, all she could think about was when he had fucked her back at camp, and she blushed.

"T-Tryn.. Save it for the institute, please.."

"Please, ey?" He giggled and let go of her.

"As you wish, my queen." She smiled, and returned to concentrating on keeping an eye out for any attackers, until she noticed Sejuani's head was facing her, and upon noting the tribe leader looking, Sejuani turned her head away, and continued to look ahead of her.

 _"What on earth were those two doing? I never thought they were.. 'into' each other.."_ She thought.

 _"Whatever."_

 _Meanwhile at the institute.._

"Irelia, please forgive me but, what is it you want us to do again?" Yi questioned.

"Keep and eye on Zed and Syndra, as well as all tribes from the Freljord. I trust Lissandra will show no mercy to us this year."

Wukong sighed heavily like a child.

"Do we absolutely have to? Is it imperative to our survival?"

"W-Well, no, but-"

"Then we don't need to do it! Do we Yi?" He looked over to Yi for approval. He stood back and raised his hands up to signal 'not my decision'.

"UGGGGHHHHHH, BUT THEY'RE SO BORING. Zed and Syndra confine themselves to their room, and the Freljordians also keep to themselves! Our only chance of keeping an eye on the Freljordians is through Udyr. So go ask him."

"Wu, we don't-" He was pulled down the corridor by Wukong who stomped away, wagging his tail in joy.

"Sorry!" Yi shouted.

Irelia hung her head in shame.

"Who am I going to use now?" She murmured.

"Need someone to stalk people?" Teemo questioned, appearing from the shadows.

"Ahh! Huh? Oh, Teemo!" Her frown deepend.

"You scared the living- Anyway, what did you say?"

"I'll stalk Zed and Syndra for ya', including the Freljord Tribes, seeing as I'm feeling.. Vigilant!"

 _"Have I really sunk to this?"_ She thought. Teemo stood before her, looking eager, and surprisingly, he was holding his poison dart, even though Irelia thought weapons weren't allowed outside the Rift, or in the institute.

"I-" She sighed. "I suppose.."

"YEAH! TRISTANA! I GOT A CONTRACT!" He ran down the corridor toward the ecstatic Tristana who was standing at the elevator.

"Well done Teemo!" She hugged him.

She signalled a cheery thumbs up to Irelia, who reluctantly did one back.

"Oh go-" She was cut short after being asked to move by none only than Zed, who was holding Syndra's hand.

"Hello, Irelia." His voice was mundane as usual.

"Oh- Hello, Zed."

"Hi!" Syndra called, she was definitely the happiness in the relationship, but her usual hostile-attitude had changed.

"Hi, Syndra."She giggled.

Syndra moved infront of Zed so that she was facing Irelia.

"I know tryouts start tomorrow, so I just want to wish you, and the rest of your allies good luck!" She grinned, and not in a nice nor welcoming way.

"Oh, why, thank you, Syndra.."

Zed pushed his way past Irelia, and gently grabbed Syndra's hand, pulling her along the corridor to their room, where the door shut completely, and suddenly.

" _That did not look promising.._ " She thought to herself. And so, she trodded off to her room, and solemnly closed the door behind her.


End file.
